


Steven universe ships and stuff

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Evil Steven Universe, Love at First Sight, Pet Sitting, Relationship(s), Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Gems plus gems I guess
Relationships: Eyeball/Jasper (Steven Universe), Steven Universe/Everyone
Kudos: 4





	Steven universe ships and stuff

Well I will just be writing Steven Universe ships.  
If you want a ship to be written about I will accept requests.  
Yes I will write smut.  
Yes I will write about murder  
Yes I will write joke ships  
And yes I will draw stuff for it sometimes  
Enough talking let's get onto the first Fan fiction.  
Ship:Jasper x Eyeball the ruby  
Jasper looked at Ruby. "Don't look at me that way," she said.  
Ruby nodded. She knew that jasper was an athlete, so she kept her distance. Ruby had a habit of swinging her legs, yet when she accidentally kicked jasper. She was not attacked.  
Jasper looked quite happy, but ruby didn't understand why. Possibly it was where she kicked.  
Ruby continued to eat her lunch. "Is something up with you, Jasper?" She asked.  
"Check where you're kicking," Jasper said grinning at her happily.  
"Oh, I am so sorry!" Ruby said realizing she was kicking Jasper there. She looked down at her lunch.  
Jasper silently laughed, "aren't you special?" She said. She didn't even wait for the reply, "why don't you just do that again?"  
"Um... sure," Ruby said adjusting the bandage over her eye. She got back to kicking, it was softer this time like skin.  
Jasper bit her lip.  
Ruby understood what was going on now. "Um, my leg is tired," she said stopping.  
Jasper nodded.  
Ruby looked at her shoe. "She really did that?" She mumbled. "You did your fucking orgasm on my shoe." "Yeah," Jasper said with a grin.


End file.
